


返老还童

by Sixanan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixanan/pseuds/Sixanan
Summary: 抱抱怪中黑魔法，终于抱得美人归
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 7





	返老还童

**Author's Note:**

> 此梗来源于电影《本杰明·巴顿奇事》（又名返老还童）。
> 
> 早上去驾考中心考试的时候，路上突然就想到这个了，这部电影也是我小的时候看过印象最深的一部电影，所以就想用一下这个设定了。
> 
> 此文写于2019.02.13

1岁

1925年

入了深冬的英国寒气入骨刺胃，街道两旁的树木早已落光叶子变成秃枝，昨夜下了一整夜的雪，雪层盖住了整个街区，路过的行人缩着脖子，不停地哈着白气，脚下踩着的凝雪沙沙作响。

纽特就是在这样的一个早晨慌张的出门，连御寒的羊毛围巾都没有戴上，大衣上的扣子还扣错位了。早上醒来的时候他就有一种不好的预感，虽然他告诉自己这是错觉，但他还是心不在焉到给雷鸟喂食时踩了嗅嗅一脚，气得这个小家伙钻回了自己的金币窝。纽特还没来得及去哄嗅嗅，就收到了一份信，来自魔法部部长亲笔。纽特捏着这张冷冰冰的信纸，看了好几遍上面的内容，然后抓起外套就冲出了公寓门，第一次连他那个常年随身箱子的都忘记了拿。

信纸上的内容有关于他的哥哥忒修斯，他在一场外派战斗中受伤了，但关于受了多严重的伤和怎么受伤的并没有多少的笔墨详提。

纽特有一个大他八岁的哥哥，一个十分优秀的哥哥，从小就是他要仰望的榜样。他们从小亲密无间，他的哥哥在幼年的他看来几乎是无所不能，成绩优秀，身材高大长相英俊，还会保护他。儿时的他们会互相拥抱，挤在一张小床上看故事书，给彼此睡前的晚安吻和清晨的早安吻。可是后来呢，他们开始渐渐疏远，他的哥哥成为了一名傲罗，坐上了他最讨厌害怕的办公桌，他从学校肄业，带着一箱子的神奇动物离家远行。他们之间只有书信的来往，一般都是忒修斯一个月寄好几封，他逃避心态的好几个月才回一次信，慢慢得最后变成了只有新年问候。他们就像两条相交后的直线，尽头是相隔最远的距离。

纽特来到圣芒戈医院的时候，头发已经被寒风吹得乱糟糟的了，他走到病房前，揉了几下头发，整理了下衣服重新扣好了扣子，深吸了几口气，再推开了病房的门。

病房里静悄悄的，但是站了好几位魔法部的人，还有穿着白色外套的医生，纽特的出现吸引了他们的目光，魔法部部长格洛根上前来和纽特握手小声地打招呼。他上前走了几步，然后看到了那张熟悉的脸，上面有几道带着血迹的划痕，他的哥哥忒修斯正安静的躺在洁白的床上，他感到自己的心脏像被什么东西紧紧遏住了，难以呼吸，膝盖重重地砸到了地上。

“忒修斯……”

“纽特，他没有死。”格洛根拉起了已经瘫坐在地上的纽特，“忒修斯中了一种返老还童的黑魔法，他的心智全部退回到了婴儿，但是身体却是成人的样子。”

“这是什么意思？”

“这种黑魔法是将人的生命方式给转逆了，正常的方式是心智和外表随着年龄的增长而增长，而他的外表将会随着时间逐步变年轻，最后退化回儿童。”一位医生出来解释道，“也就是说斯卡曼德先生现在变成了一个套着成人外壳的婴儿。”

“我……”纽特走到床前，床上的人闭着眼睛，伴随着平稳的呼吸，他看起来瘦了好多，和上次见到的样子相比。上一次大概是两年前吧，他连新年都没有回去，忒修斯气得亲自去找他，但是他跑掉了，于是忒修斯更气了。

“没有解除咒语的办法吗？”

“对方的力量也不相上下，两者的魔法对撞造成了不可逆。很抱歉，先生。”医生带着歉意继续说道，“因为他一直哭闹，所以我们给他注射了镇定剂，再过一会儿就能醒过来了。”

“好，谢谢。”纽特小心地坐在了床边，病房里魔法部的人都已经出去了，只剩下了那位医生，他皱着眉突然又想到了什么，“我有一个问题……”

“返老还童，可是他现在并没有变成年老的样子，是不是说明……”还有解决的办法！纽特欣喜的话还没来得及说完，就被另外的噩耗压住了舌尖。

“说明斯卡曼德先生的生命时间等同于他目前的年龄数字。”

病房里彻底安静下来了，医生放轻脚步离开病房。

“他现在也不记得我了吗？”

“是的，很抱歉……”

门被轻轻地关上了，然后房间里传来了哭声，起初很压抑，最后变成了放声大哭。纽特第一次哭得那么的失去控制，以至于连床上的人被他吵醒了都不知道。

纽特感觉到有人捏住了他的手指，于是抬起头，眼睛红红的，脸上是滑落到嘴角的眼泪，哭得太厉害了以至于打起了哭嗝，他就是带着这副样子和他的哥哥第一次“见面”。

“你醒了？”纽特看着床上的人，对视上了他之前一直躲避的不敢直视的那双熟悉的眼睛。

“那个医生……说……你……什么……都不记得了……”纽特抹掉眼泪抽噎了好几下，虽然知道忒修斯现在已经变成了小婴儿，但他在他的面前还是那样的局促不安，“抱歉，我吵醒你了。”

忒修斯就像一个小婴儿一样带着好奇的表情看着纽特，没有开口说一句话，对了，他现在应该不会说话。

“我是纽特，你的弟弟。”纽特低下头，发现忒修斯的手还是紧紧地握住自己的手指，他才发觉原来哥哥的手还是像小的时候牵着他时那样暖呼呼。

“你叫忒修斯，我们是兄弟。”纽特干巴巴的也不知道该说些什么好，便也回握住了那只手，他看到忒修斯的眼睛眨了两下，并且捏得更紧了，脸上露出了一个笑容。

“我带你回家吧？医生说你别的地方没受伤，这里的药水味好重。”纽特突然很讨厌医院，讨厌医院里弥漫的消毒水的味道，他现在只想带着忒修斯回家。

“你已经不会走路了对吗？我……我抱不动你，我背你回去吧？”

“外面很冷，我帮你穿个外套，可以先松开我的手吗？不然不好穿衣服了，我不走，我带你回家。”虽然不知道忒修斯能否听懂，但纽特还是轻声地说着，这也是他和忒修斯单方面疏远后在他面前第一次开口说那么多。

在纽特的安抚下，忒修斯好像有点不高兴的样子松开了自己的手，并且乖乖地仍由纽特给自己穿衣服，背自己出医院回家，回到纽特的那个自己从未去过的小公寓。

“你饿不饿？我去煮牛奶，好吗？”

“你不想我走？我只是去煮牛奶，好吧好吧，那你坐这边的沙发上，这样就能看着我了。”

后面的日子里纽特就像照顾小宝宝一样照顾着忒修斯，教他吃饭，叫他说话，教他走路。小宝宝形态的忒修斯高兴的时候会哈哈笑，不开心的时候也会哭，纽特便搂着他，让其埋在自己的胸前，揉着他的头发温柔的哄着。睡觉前两个人就像回到了小的时候，抱在一起，只是现在变成了纽特给忒修斯讲故事，在他的额头上印上一个深深的吻。这一年纽特的时间几乎全部都给了忒修斯，有些时候连他的那些动物们都顾不上，自己和动物们都瘦了一圈，反而忒修斯在他的照顾下，比之前多长了一些肉。学会说话后的忒修斯，在自己三十六岁这年说过的最多的单词是“纽特”。

3岁

即使是这样的忒修斯，也没有改变他该有的天赋，他很快学会了写很多单词，已经能帮纽特写采购单了，也提出更换睡前故事的绘本难度。这个时候的忒修斯比不像中魔法之前的那样难以近人，他活泼很多，爱笑，会穿着发皱的衬衣和短裤跑来跑去，喝牛奶吃甜甜的松饼，会主动讨纽特的欢心。不变的是还是很爱拥抱纽特，还要加上好多好多的亲吻。

“我最喜欢纽特了！”

6岁

这个时候的小男孩都爱调皮捣蛋，还有挑食不吃正餐偷吃零食，忒修斯也是。

收到第六次邻居投诉的纽特还是耐着性子去厨房准备晚餐，但是忒修斯却躲在房间里不肯下来吃饭。无奈之下纽特只能端着晚餐去房间里找他，推开卧室的门，地上是散落的糖纸和漫画书。

“忒修斯，该吃饭了，我煮了牛肉饭，没有放胡萝卜。”纽特把餐盘放在桌子上，弯腰把糖纸和漫画书捡起来，“你不能吃那么多的糖，会长蛀牙的。还有邻居奶奶今天又来找我控诉你了，你怎么又拿石头砸别人家的玻璃了，已经好多次了，你答应我，不可以再有下次了啊！”

“纽特！”

“不要缩在沙发里，快起来！”纽特走到沙发前去拽忒修斯起来，却被他勾了一脚，摔倒在沙发里，“忒修斯！”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”忒修斯缩起膝盖直接把纽特往左边压倒。

“忒修斯！你给我起来！”纽特张大眼睛瞪着忒修斯，双手推了推他的肩膀，可能是体格的原因吧，竟有些推不动。

“纽特，你什么时候结婚啊？”

“啊……为什么问这个？”纽特向前推的动作停了下来，对上了忒修斯认真的眼神。

“你会和蒂娜结婚吗？”

“忒修斯……”

“我今天去了教堂玩，有人在那里结婚，分给了我一些糖果。等你结婚的时候我是不是能吃好多好多的糖果了啊？”忒修斯的右边腮帮子有些鼓鼓的，像是塞了什么，他低头吻住纽特，把塞在嘴里的糖果塞进了纽特的嘴里，“这是最后一颗了，给你尝尝，真的好好吃！”

“……”像是被吓到了，纽特失神地躺在沙发里，嘴巴动了下，甜甜的奶糖触碰到了他的舌尖，奶味一下子包住了全部的味蕾。

“吃牛肉饭喽！纽特你今天的牛肉饭煮的真香！”忒修斯从纽特的身上下来，并没有为这个“过分”的亲吻而感到有什么不合适，蹦跳到桌子那边吃晚餐。

第二天，纽特带忒修斯买了一大袋不同味道的糖果。

于是四十二岁的忒修斯拥有了人生中的第一颗蛀牙。

12岁

这个时候的忒修斯迎来了麻瓜词典里所说的叛逆期，他二十四岁的英俊外表为他进酒吧行了很多方便还得到了很多漂亮小姐的赠酒，纽特便只能去各个酒吧找人，带一个已经醉醺醺的忒修斯回家。

“你不能喝酒，还不到年龄，不可以喝酒。”

“年龄？我不知道我几岁了诶~纽特，你知道吗~~~”

“你之前中了黑魔法才变成这样的，算上我们以前的日子，是四十八岁，但现在是倒退的，根据你的外表是二十四岁……”

“我都这么大啦呀~那我可以喝酒了~~~”

“才不是，我还没说完，你现在的真正年龄应该是十二岁，所以你还是不能喝酒！”

“纽特，我是你哥哥，不可以对我这么凶！”红扑扑的脸颊，嘟囊着嘴巴的忒修斯让纽特开始有些招架不住。他记忆里十二岁忒修斯所拍的相片，像个小大人，从来都是一本正经的样子。于是，纽特开始反思，他是不是把哥哥给教育歪了啊……

18岁

十八岁的忒修斯拥有十八岁的身体，十八岁青年的难以满足的欲望。年轻的忒修斯一下子压倒了纽特，轻轻松松便能控制他的身体，让他为自己而压抑喘息与呻吟而尖叫到嗓子沙哑，在他的身上一块块地留下自己的专属印记，夺取和占有是这个年纪的男孩子最爱做的事情。

“纽特，说喜欢我，说爱我。”

“唔……我喜欢你……我爱你……”

“真乖，纽特，你真棒……”

30岁

忒修斯已经开始记不住一些东西了，即使他现在是儿童般的模样，纽特告诉他是因为他患上了阿尔茨海默病，也称为老年痴呆症。

穿着儿童睡衣的忒修斯很不高兴，圆圆的脸蛋再加上嘟着的嘴巴像极了中国城里卖的包子，纽特在心里默默想着。

“我以后会开始忘记一些东西对吗？”开口的声音是奶声奶气的，忒修斯听着更难受了，“纽特，我真讨厌我现在小孩子的模样，什么都做不了！”

“你想做什么，我可以帮你。”

“你说你早点同意我该多好，说什么一定要等到我成年，不然我们还能多做几年……啊！”忒修斯的屁股被人不轻不重地拍了两下。

“你又乱说话！”

“嘻嘻~我们晚上看那本书吧，我去给你拿眼镜！”小忒修斯从书房抱了一本书和一副眼镜回来。

“你其实可以自己一个人睡的。”

“我现在是小孩子，小孩子都要听睡前故事的，而且我现在这么可爱你让我一个人睡万一被黑巫师偷走了怎么办？”

“……”

“纽特，你明明很喜欢我小孩子的样子！”

“我没有……”

“小孩子才撒谎，你现在快要变成一个老头了。”纽特已经长了好多的白发，红色已经渐渐褪去，忒修斯亲了一下纽特的额头，他们现在出门都被人误认为爷孙俩了……

“我开始变老，你开始变小，这真是奇怪……”不过纽特还是很高兴能看到忒修斯小时候的样子，这些他之前万万看不到的样子。

“纽特，如果我开始忘记了你，你一定告诉我，你是谁，我有多喜欢你。”

33岁

“你是谁？”

“我是纽特，你最爱的人。”

36岁

壁炉里燃烧着木柴，噼里啪啦作响，公寓外飘着雪，窗户凝结上了冰花。

“再见，忒修斯，我的哥哥。”

天呐，没想到我最后竟然把自己给搞哭了，一下子回想起电影的最后，黛西抱着襁褓里的本杰明，落叶飘了一地。好了，我打算再去看一遍。

之前就有想过写这对骨科cp，结果一直没什么点，后面忙着学车去了，这次突然就卡到了点上，刚好今天的考试也通过了，晚上就直接连着写好了。

2019 02 13


End file.
